


Sharing is Caring

by SmolderingFlame



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Kenny McCormick, Alpha Kyle Broflovski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boys, Bottom Stan Marsh, Comedy, Competition, Crossdressing, Feminization, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Stan Marsh, Omega Verse, Out of Character, Polyamory, Recreational Drug Use, Rivals, Romance, Rutting, Top Kenny McCormick, Top Kyle Broflovski, Underage Drinking, boys with boobs, overprotective randy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolderingFlame/pseuds/SmolderingFlame
Summary: Omegas are rare, but, even rarer are male Omegas. So, it's not surprising that an Omega would have more than one partner. What is surprising is the fact Stan Marsh is an Omega and the two Alphas wrapped around his finger are bad boy Kenny McCormick and newly corrupted golden boy Kyle Broflovski.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	1. Bad Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I know I should be focusing on current fics but I'm so stressed about our upcoming election here in the USA i just needed to write! So I came up with a new story. I really wanted to have Stan with Kenny and Kyle, also, I'm a sucker for bad boys, so, this just came out. Just a funny fic born out of anxiety haha
> 
> If you're in the USA make sure to VOTE!! 
> 
> I hope you like the story! If you want to see it continue please comment or kudos! If you are interested to see what I'm working on now, look at my profile for upcoming updates!
> 
> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are highly appreciated!
> 
> Happy reading! <3

Kenny McCormick had to smile as he drove his old pickup truck down a dirt road. He blew smoke out of the cigarette he was smoking and watched as a farm and subsequently, a rather large farm house, could be seen in the distance.

A lot of things had changed over the last year. Everyone in his class had presented, for the most part, it had been pretty standard. There weren’t a lot of surprises. Mostly Betas, some Alphas, including himself, and, thanks to their genetic rarity, only a hand full of Omegas. That’s where things actually got interesting.

Omegas were rare, but, male Omegas were even rarer. They were something that was only really seen once and awhile and presenting as one was something that caught the eye of people.

Imagine everyone’s surprise when football player Stan Marsh had presented as an Omega.

Everyone had been shocked by it, but, it didn’t seem to bother Stan much, he took it all in stride. Honestly the thing that the brunette seemed more fixated on was the fact his super best friend wasn’t there to present with him.

Kyle had been sent away before they all presented. He had gotten into some boarding school in Denver that Sheila had forced him to apply for. Though the redhead didn’t want to go, and, it was expensive, his parents had been more than happy to pay the fee in order to help their precious Bubbe. On top of the educational benefits Sheila was also happy it got Kyle away from who she deemed bad influences, i.e. Kenny and Stan.

Stan had been absolutely heartbroken, a void left in his heart.

That was where Kenny came in. Kenny and Stan had always been friends, good friend, though never as good of friends as Stan was with Kyle. But, Kenny had always wanted that to be different. Stan had always been a good friend to him, especially when they were kids, so, he was more than happy to slide into Kyle’s place to help comfort the brunette.

It didn’t hurt that Stan was hot, hot as fuck. Good God was he hot! It wasn’t like Stan wasn’t hot before hand, but now…well…let’s just say Stan Marsh was a lot of people’s wank bank fantasies. Nothing was sexier than a male Omega.

Right now that beauty was all his, after growing closer in their friendship things quickly turned to a romance. Though Kenny was happy as hell to have Stan as a lover, lots of people weren’t, people like Stan’s parents. That’s why he could only go visit his lovely piece of ass while the Marsh’s were gone. Randy had made it quite clear that he wasn’t a fan of Kenny’s and if he caught him sniffing around his precious Omega son he’d be staring down the barrel of a shotgun.

Pulling up to the large farm house he parked the truck and noticed while Randy and Sharon’s cars were gone, Shelly’s was still there. He groaned and knew he was going to have to pay the other Alpha off in order to get access to Stan. He took a few more puffs of his cigarette and put the rest out on the sole of his shoe. Running fingers through his shaggy dirty blond locks as he kicked up dirt heading towards the front door.

Straightening his white wifebeater he knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer.

It wouldn’t take long for the door to open revealing Shelly Marsh. Though Kenny considered himself to be pretty big, Shelly was still a rather intimidating Alpha. She glowered at him and cleared her throat, fuzzy eyebrows knitted.

“Lemme guess, here to see Skankerella?” Shelly asked in a dry tone. She cracked her knuckles and looked at the blond Alpha. “You know the price.” She added, holding out her hand.

Kenny sighed and reached into his jean pocket, pulling out baggie with pills in it. “Here, the usual.” He said, tossing the baggie to the older Alpha “Don’t say I never did anything for you.” He added, watching as Shelly examined the baggie. “Your parents gonna be gone for a bit?” He decided to ask.

“Should be, the old man wanted to go check in on one of his newest dispensaries and my mom wanted to go shopping for a birthday present for Stan, so, should be awhile. If you two are gonna fuck, at least keep it down, I don’t need that.” Shelly said.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Kenny said with a smirk. “Enjoy the Xanax, next time you gotta pay, just like everyone else.” He said, only getting a grunt in return.

With that the blond made his way up the stairs, heading directly towards Stan’s bedroom. God, he could smell the alluring boy from here. Stan gave off this scent of roses and it drove him absolutely nuts. He licked his lips and moved to give a knock on the door. He could barely contain himself, just wanting to get at the treasure inside. He felt his grin widen when the door opened, revealing Stan Marsh in all his glory.

Kenny made a big show of stepping back and looking the brunette up and down, cupping a hand over his mouth and nodding his head appreciatively. He even managed a wolf whistle. “Damn Baby, you look better and better every time I see you.” He said, noticing how the Omega was clad in only in a pair of tight black leggings showing off a plump behind and wide hips and a light blue crop top, revealing a taunt stomach, a belly button ring hanging from his navel. Call him a pig, but then his eyes went to a set of knockers, something Stan had gained after presenting as an Omega.

“You do this every time you show up here.” Stan said in an amused tone. He allowed strong tattooed arms to wrap around his waist, pulling him close to a muscular chest. A purr escaped his lips as he pulled the Alpha into his bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

“Well, it’s true; you just look hotter and hotter every time I get to see you.” Kenny said, going to nip at the brunette’s neck, allowing his hands to explore the brunette’s form. He couldn’t help but allow a smirk to cross over his lips as Stan melted in his arms. The Omega was so sensitive when it came to his neck; he fell apart after just a few kisses to it.

“Mngh…Kenny…you naughty boy you, you always just want to get right to business.” Stan said with a laugh, moving to gently push his lover away. “Shelly didn’t give you too much trouble, did she? I wish she would move out.” He said with a sigh.

“Nah, I gave her a little something and she let me pass.” Kenny said, watching as the pretty brunette went over to his bed and plopped down. “I just wish your old man didn’t hate me so much so I could see you whenever I wanted.”

Stan rolled his eyes and waved his hand in the air. “My father is ridiculous when it comes to things. I honestly think he hot boxed himself too many times and lost a good chunk of brain cells.” He said, before laughing. “And now that he has all this money he just wants to spend it on dumbass stuff. I don’t know how my mother puts up with it.” He admitted, laughing a little as he watched Kenny undoing his belt and pulling down his jeans, now clad in only a pair of boxers. They were horny teenagers; of course their first instincts were fucking.

“Yeah, well, at least you’re benefiting a little right? I mean, look at all this nice shit you have Babe. I could only dream of having stuff like this.” Kenny said, moving to slide in between the brunette’s legs. “I don’t even know what to get you for your birthday, I mean, besides this big dick here.” He said in a teasing tone, gesturing to his manhood. “I haven’t even gotten an invite to your party.”

“Oh, I think this is a perfect present.” Stan cooed, reaching out and giving the clothed cock a squeeze. “As for my party, well, the unofficial one you’ll be my guest of honor, but, dinner with my parents…you know that’s another story, family only.” He said, feeling large hands rest on his hips and grip onto the waist band of his leggings. Soon enough they were pulled down and thrown on the ground, revealing a pair of panties. “I missed you.” The brunette breathed out, big blue eyes going half-lidded. “I know we just saw each other at school but…not the same thing…”

Kenny smiled and leaned down to press a tender kiss to plump painted lips. “I missed you too, Baby.” He said. Stan had been dealing with bad bouts of depression since Kyle moved away. It had really worried him, seeing the object of his affection in pain killed him. He was just thankful he managed to ease the pain, even if it was a little.

“You know, I told you I would be fine going to your place, would probably be a little easier.” Stan said only to have a finger pressed against his lips.

“And I’ve told you there is no way in hell I’m letting you go to that dump. It’s dangerous over there.” Kenny said sternly.

“You’re so overprotective of me.” Stan said with a small smile, spreading his legs open for the blond Alpha. “I think it’s sweet. Underneath that whole bad boy thing you got going on you’re really just a teddy bear.”

“Only for you, Beautiful, and, I just wanna make sure your safe is all.” Kenny said, grabbing a condom he had brought with him and slipped it on. “I’d fucking murder anyone who tried to hurt you.” He added, making sure he added on some bravado to his words. He managed to lift up the Omega’s shirt, exposing a lacy bra, only for him to quickly rip it off. “Now, I promised your sister we’d keep it down, think you can manage?”

Stan purred and arched his back, almost like a cat. “Oh, I don’t know, you know I can’t help being loud.” He cooed, feeling his eyes roll back in his head when a large cock pressed into him, filling him up so damn good. He moaned and wrapped his legs around Kenny’s waist. “Oh…Kenny…” He breathed out.

“Oh Baby…” Kenny purred in a husky tone, gripping onto the brunette’s hips and slowly starting to pump in and out. Thanks to Stan being an Omega he didn’t need to do much preparation, it was sinfully perfect. Stan was so deliciously tight and warm, it drove him mad. It probably helped that Kenny had been Stan’s first sexual encounter after presenting. It wasn’t uncommon for Omegas to have more than one Alpha, considering how rare they were, so, the fact Stan was untouched by anyone else was pretty amazing.

“Mngh…just like that… You know…I’m getting close to my Heat…” Stan managed to say, running manicured nails down the blond’s broad back.

Kenny smiled at that. “Well, consider me interested. I’ll be here to help you out with that, even if I have to sneak in.” Stan’s only answer was a moan, fingers tangling in Kenny’s dirty blond locks, and letting out the most sinfully seductive moan the Alpha had ever heard.

Yes, nothing could ruin the good thing Kenny McCormick had going on here.

~*~*~*~

Stan was still trying to navigate through this new life that had been thrust upon him. He never really expected to be an Omega and he also never expected his father’s pot farm to take off and be worth a small fortune. Thanks to both of those things his father had insisted on taking them out to a fancy meal for his birthday at the nicest restaurant in South Park. Stan had told him he would be fine with Bennigan’s but he was quickly shot down. Now that Randy had money he wanted everyone to know about it.

So they were seated at a large table, his father already throwing back the beers and his mother sighing under her breath. Unlike himself, who was dressed nicely in a black cocktail dress, his older sister Shelly, hadn’t bothered dressing up at all, just wearing her usual affair of jeans and a worn t-shirt, belching along with their father. Did Alphas just not have manners?

“Why did we get such a big table just for the four of us?” Stan decided to ask. His parents had no idea he had been seeing Kenny and last he checked he wasn’t told to invite any of his friends along with them.

Sharon smiled and moved to pat Stan’s hand. “Well Sweetie, we have a little surprise for you.” She said. “Honestly it was just good timing, but, it happened to work out.” She said, checking her phone and smiling at what she saw.

Stan raised an eyebrow only to have Randy start making noise.

“Don’t worry Stanley, you’re still gonna get presents.” Randy said, thinking that’s what the brunette was concerned about. “Anything you want Princess.”

Stan sighed and rolled his eyes. “Dad, I told you, you don’t have to call me Princess just because I’m an Omega now.”

“I’ll call you whatever I want and, you just happen to be, my little princess.” Randy crowed, already two sheets to the wind. “Now when the hell are the Broflovskis going to get here? You would think Sheila of all people would be on top of that shit.”

“Randy!” Sharon cried out, pissed her husband nearly ruined the surprise.

“I didn’t say anything about Kyle being with them.” Randy said simply, causing Sharon to smack him hard enough to make him choke on his beer.

Now that really took Stan off guard. “Kyle? Kyle is going to be here?” He asked, finding himself smiling. He didn’t care if the surprise was ruined, this was fantastic! He hadn’t seen the redhead in over a year! They had talked on the phone and texted, but, this was different! He found himself nervous, a sweat breaking out as he began to think how Kyle presented.

Before he could really say anymore he was brought out of his thoughts by Sheila and Gerald coming over to their table.

“Hello all.” Gerald said presently. “Happy birthday, Stanley.”

“Thank you Mister Broflovski.” Stan said, watching as Sheila sat down with a huff, looking frustrated.

“Sorry we’re late; Kyle decided he wanted to take as long as he possibly could to get ready.” Sheila said, not bothering to wish the brunette a happy birthday.

“Where is he now?” Stan asked, looking around the restaurant expectantly.

“He said he needed some air.” Sheila said with a roll of her eyes. “Honestly, ever since that boy presented he has been such a pain in my tuckas.” She said, managing to flag down a waiter to order a drink for her and Gerald. Sighing, she noticed a rather tall figure approaching the table. “There you are what were you doing out there, Bubbe?”

A rather tall and handsome redhead clad in a pair of slacks and blazer just groaned. “Nothing Ma.” He said, a deep voice coming out. The figure took a seat next to Stan and flashed him a smile.

“Kyle?” Stan breathed out, not believing his eyes. Kyle was an Alpha…and a hell of one… He felt his cheeks warm up.

“Yeah, happy birthday Stan.” Kyle said with a confident smile. “So, it is true, I thought my Ma was just pulling my leg when she said you were an Omega, but, here you are, and you look fantastic.”

Now that made Stan go bright red. “Thanks.” He said, putting a hand to his cheek and allowing his eyes to go half-lidded. “Are you back on break?” He decided to ask, wanting to keep himself together.

Before Sheila could speak Kyle snorted. “Nah, I was kicked out.” He said, causing everyone, even Randy, to look surprised.

Stan gulped and bit his lower lip. He had a horrible weakness for bad boys; it was one of the many things he thought was so hot about Kenny. But Kyle…he never expected that from him, but it was hot…really hot.

Good thing Omegas were never meant to be monogamous.


	2. My Super Sweet 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan's birthday party quickly goes awry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you all seem to like this fic! I just have a thirst for bad boys haha! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!
> 
> Other fics are being updated too!
> 
> Happy reading! <3

Stan Marsh was always one for a good party. Even before presenting he had always been invited to the best parties, but throwing them, that was where true admiration came from.

His parents had gone out for the night to Denver and he had managed to pay Shelly off to get her to leave and keep her silence. He was excited, this was a big birthday for him, his eighteenth, and he wanted to be able to celebrate. So, as soon as the coast was clear he started getting ready and setting up.

Now for such a big undertaking he was going to need help, so, he called in someone who had been by his side through thick and thin since he was a kid. He of course was talking about his ex-girlfriend, and good friend, Wendy Testaburger. Sometimes he found it a little strange that the person he lost his virginity too was now helping him pick out a dress of all things to wear for his party. Things use to be so much easier before he presented, but now, well, let’s just say being an Omega, especially a male Omega, was complicated.

“So, you invited Kyle to your party? Did you tell Kenny? Did you tell Kenny that Kyle is an Alpha?” Wendy asked, sitting on her friend’s bed.

Stan pursed his lips a bit. “Well yes…I mean…Kyle is my best friend, of course I was going to invite him to my party. Just because he’s been gone for awhile doesn’t mean we’re not still Super Best Friends.”

Wendy raised a brow as she watched the brunette look into a floor length mirror and mess with his hair. “Does Kyle still just see you as a Super Best Friend?” She asked in a skeptical manner. “You didn’t really tell me a lot about what happened at dinner except that he was there…and he got kicked out of his boarding school for fighting.”

“Yes! For fighting!” Stan cried out, turning around to look at the other brunette. “Can you believe that!? I mean…I know he’s always had a temper…and he’s gotten into fights before, but, Kyle would never do anything to get kicked out of school.” Stan said, his cheeks staining red as he thought about it. “It wasn’t just one fight either…it was a bunch…or at least that’s what he told me.”

Wendy couldn’t help but roll her eyes. “Are you turned on by that? I mean…let’s face it Stan after presenting you have a type.” She pointed out. “Are you trying to get with Kyle? I know it’s not uncommon to have more than one partner, but, you would still have to get Kenny to agree to it.”

Stan sighed, finally picking out a maroon cocktail dress to wear for the party. “I know…and it’s not like I don’t have feelings for Kenny…I do…I really do…I love him…but Kyle…just seeing him again made me purr. Even if he wasn’t an Alpha and I wasn’t an Omega, I’d still want him.” He admitted, looking back at his ex-girlfriend. “Besides, I don’t even know if Kyle is interested in me. He was…kind of off putting at dinner. We didn’t talk that much. I invited for the party tonight, but, I don’t even know if he’s going to come.” He added, grabbing a lipstick tube and letting out a sigh.

Wendy just sighed. “I just don’t want you to mess things up trying to juggle too many Alphas. You have to be smart of this, which was never exactly your strong suit.” She said, giggling a bit when Stan glared at her. “I’m just saying you have a good thing going with Kenny. He treats you well and even though your parents don’t like him, he’s been good for you.”

“I know… Like I said, I don’t know if anything is even going to come from it.” Stan said, grabbing the dress he had picked out for the night and went into his connected bathroom to change.

~*~*~*~

It was only about an hour in and the party was already in full swing. Most people had arrived and everyone seemed to be having a good time.

Stan was nursing a red solo cup for of booze, feeling his little maroon dress creep up his backside. Kenny was running late, having texted him to say he had some business he needed to take care of. Of course he knew what that meant. Though Kenny tried to hide it Stan wasn’t stupid, he knew his lover was dealing. It made him worry; the last thing he wanted was for Kenny to get hurt.

But, he was assured he would know when he was on his way. Until then, Stan had been enjoying hanging out with his friends and giving into his vices. Since he had presented it was like he couldn’t do anything anymore. Everyone was so overprotective of him! He could handle himself; he just wanted to have fun!

In fact, he was so busy having fun he wasn’t even paying attention to the doorbell ringing, instead, he was doing jello shots.

Wendy saw this and after trying to get her friend’s attention only to be waved off, she sighed and went towards the door, deciding to do Stan a favor. Yanking the double doors open she blinked a bit when a tall redhead was standing in front of her. She knew it was Kyle, but, for some reason, her brain just couldn’t comprehend that. Last time she saw Kyle Broflovski he did not look like that! She tried to form some words together but was having a rather tough time.

Kyle raised a brow and moved to wave a hand in front of her face. “Uh…you okay, Wendy?” He decided to ask. He tried to look past her, wanting to get a glimpse of the birthday boy. He was holding a bag in his hand while his free hand was jammed in his jean pocket.

“Oh…I’m sorry…it’s just been so long!” Wendy said, trying to cover up her shock. “So…want me to take your present? I think Stan had them all on a table.”

“Nah, I wanted to give it to him personally.” The tall redhead said, making his way into the large home. “So, where is Stan?” Kyle asked, moving to run fingers through his short red locks.

“Last I saw he was in the kitchen doing shots.” Wendy said, causing Kyle to laugh.

“Yeah, that sounds about right.” He said, taking in a deep breath as he started to make his way towards the kitchen. He walked past throngs of party goers who were looking at him with both awe and curiosity. Honestly, he wanted to just laugh, he didn’t use to make such a big splash at parties, but, things had changed since then. He hadn’t really gotten a chance to talk to Stan at the restaurant. His mother had been on his case ever since he had gotten home from Denver and Randy had been keeping an eye on him, which was pretty impressive considering the man was hammered.

As soon as he got into the kitchen his eyes fell on the birthday boy, the brunette currently picking up jello shots with his mouth and throwing them back like an expert. The short dress he was wearing was creeping up his backside, going as far as to show a peak of his ass cheek. He also noticed Kevin Stoley hanging out around Stan, passing him shots and a phone positioned to take upskirt photo.

Deciding not to call out for Stan he instead shoved Kevin, knocking his phone out of his hand.

“Hey! What the fuck!?” Kevin cried out.

Kyle rolled his eyes and moved to bring his foot down on the phone, crushing it. “You’re lucky I don’t crush your skull in instead.” He said, managing to grab the other teen by his collar. “You want to look at asses go on the internet, Dude.” He suggested, kicking the broken remains of the phone. It seemed Kevin wasn’t too stupid because he got the hint and quickly backed off.

Now it was just him and Stan, the brunette so caught up in what he was doing, he didn’t even notice he was there. He smiled a little and moved to rest a hand on the Omega’s hip. “Maybe you’ve had enough.” He said, leaning close so he could purr in Stan’s ear.

“Huh?” Stan said, blinking a bit when he turned around to see Kyle. “Kyle…you came…” He said, looking down to the hand on his hip. “I…I didn’t know if you were going to…”

Kyle smiled a little. “Why would you think that? I missed you, you have to know that.” He said, keeping his hand on Stan’s hip.

“You just…were a little stand offish at the restaurant.” Stan said, moving to put down the jello shot he was about to consume.

Kyle laughed a little. “Well, it’s been awhile and seeing you looking like this…really caught me off guard. I mean, my Ma told me how you presented, but, I could have never pictured…this.” He said, gesturing to the brunette’s figure. “Not to mention your dad had his eye on me the whole time.”

“Do I really look that different than how you remember me?” The brunette asked, already knowing the answer. “It’s not like you don’t look different too.” He said, moving to lean against the kitchen island. “But it has been awhile since we’ve seen each other or even since we talked. I thought maybe you forgot about me.”

“Stan, I could never forget about you. I thought about you every day I was at that boarding school.” Kyle said, leaning in a little. “All I wanted was to see you again, maybe that’s why I got myself kicked out, well, that and too many little assholes at that school.”

Stan smiled a little. “That and probably all that Alpha testosterone you have to deal with now.”

Kyle smiled back. “Maybe just a little.” He said, looking the Omega over. God Stan was gorgeous, he always had been, now, he just was beautiful in a whole different way. Gone was the masculine charm he once had; now it was replaced by a feminine grace. He had to admire that about the brunette, enchanting him on all ends of the spectrum. He couldn’t help but catch the scent of roses, watching as Stan’s cheeks flushed a bit.

“Well, I’m glad you’re back and you’re here now.” The brunette said, moving to pick up the jello shot he had abandoned earlier. “Would you like a shot?” He asked, moving to hand the glass to the Alpha, biting his lower lip as he did so. He couldn’t help but let a purr escape his lips.

The redhead smirked, taking the shot and looking it over. “Mind if I do it off of you?” He asked, his green eyes landing on Stan’s supple new chest.

Stan felt himself growing warmer. “I-I guess so… It wouldn’t be the first time someone’s done a shot off of me.” He said, watching as Kyle nodded his head. He was expecting the Alpha to pour it on his dress and do it on his stomach; instead, he felt the cold goo run down his cleavage. He let out a small gasp only to find Kyle looking down at him. It wasn’t long before he felt his dress slipped down a bit and a tongue slip in between the soft mounds on his chest, lapping up the jello. He couldn’t help but let a moan escape his lips and allow his eyes to close. God, that tongue was skilled! What had Kyle learned at that boarding school!?

“I want you to open your present, then, I’m gonna do another shot off of you.” Kyle purred, causing the brunette to groan.

“Y-You…didn’t have to get me anything…” Stan said, almost in a daze as he was handed a wrapped package. It appeared there was a gift bag too, but, apparently this was the one Kyle wanted him to open and right now, he was in a haze. Managing to unwrap the box, ripping the colorful paper off, he was surprised to see what he was holding.

“C-Condoms?” Stan said, only to have another jello shot poured down his chest.

“To fuck you with.” Kyle husked in his ear.

Stan felt his lower half stir with pleasure at that. Dear God! He was barely being able to keep his head. “K-Kyle…I…I’m dating someone…” He managed to say.

~*~*~*~

Kenny hated that he was late to his boyfriend’s birthday party, but, he had made a good deal of money that night and was able to buy Stan a nice present. He put his cigarette out and quickly parked his old truck. He cracked his neck as he made his way to the large farm house. Sometimes he felt like he and Stan were star-crossed. The beautiful and wealthy Omega who fell for the poor delinquent Alpha, it would truly make for a great story.

Opening the doors he made his way in, bag in hand.

“Hey Kenny, glad you finally got here.” Wendy said, glancing back at the kitchen.

“Yeah, I like to arrive fashionably late and all that shit.” Kenny said with a grin. “Now, where’s my birthday baby, I have something special for him.” He said, showing off the bag. “Don’t say anything but I got him that bracelet he wanted.” He said proudly.

Wendy smiled at that. “That’s so sweet Kenny.” She said, before letting out a sigh. “Listen…before you go find Stan…I need to tell you something.” She said, only to have the blond shake his head.

“I’m sorry Wendy, I just gotta go give this to him, and then, you can tell me whatever you want.” Kenny said, running off before Wendy could say anymore. He began looking for the Omega, eventually coming across the kitchen.

That’s when he stumbled across a scene that made his blood boil.

Some guy…some Alpha…had his head in between Stan’s chest, his hands resting on his hips. He felt a growl escape his lips and he set the present down, feeling himself losing his cool as he approached the two.

Without saying a word he grabbed the other Alpha and tore him off of Stan. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing, guy!?” Kenny snarled, hearing Stan gasp at the scene.

The redhead frowned and moved to push Kenny off of him. “Kenny? The fuck are you doing!?” Kyle cried out, causing Kenny to look even more confused.

“Ken! Stop!” Stan cried out. He ran over to the blond and managed to grab his arm. “That’s Kyle…” He informed, biting his lower lip.

Kenny was quiet for a moment. “Kyle? That’s Kyle?” He said, before shrugging and hauling off to punch the other Alpha in the face.


End file.
